ISO-100 films, which have been dominant in the market of silver halide color light-sensitive materials for popular uses, are being replaced in recent years by high-sensitive films of ISO-320 or more which have advantages of causing fewer photographing failures and providing high image qualities. Being highly sensitive, these films not only make it possible to use a high-speed shutter which can minimize the influence of movement of the hands in taking a picture and catch a subject moving quickly, but also make it possible to take a picture even in a dimly-lit place and further make it easy to adjust the focus by allowing an iris diaphragm to be considerably stopped down; as a result, failure in taking a picture can be prevented. Moreover, the image quality of these high-sensitive films is improved to the level as high as that of conventional ISO-100 films. These are the reasons why a simple photographing system like a photographing unit (or a film with lens) has been realized and accepted widely.
However, films having an ISO speed of 320 or more are high in coating weight of silver and thereby impose a heavy load on processing laboratories which are making endeavors to shorten the processing time and improve the efficiency of development; therefore, improvement of the situation is demanded. In addition, a large coating weight of silver inevitably increases the thickness of a light-sensitive material and eventually places a limit in improvement of image quality, such as sharpness, and storage stability.
Since high-sensitive films of ISO-320 or more use a high-sensitive silver halide emulsion, these films have a drawback of allowing colloidal silver particles used in a light-absorbing layer or an antihalation layer to cause undesirable contact fogs and, moreover, such colloidal silver brings about another drawback of lowering the desilverizing speed in the desilverizing process during development treatment. Though use of an organic dye is proposed as a substitute for the colloidal silver, this method is not effective and liable to produce undesirable results such as unnecessary residual absorptions due to poor decoloring property as well as lowering of filtering effect due to diffusion of the dye to other layers. Further, use of a bleaching-accelerator-releasing coupler or the like is proposed as a means to raise the desilverizing speed, but this method is not sufficient yet for practical use.
Recently, active studies are carried on to provide, in a light-sensitive material, a magnetic-substance-containing layer which acts as a magnetic recording layer for storing and supplying information, with the objects of reflecting photographer's intention, improving quality of finished photographs, preventing workers' mistakes at processing laboratories and improving efficiency in processing. However, it has been found that a silver halide color light-sensitive material sealed by a magnetic recording layer provided thereon is liable to deteriorate in the course of storage before development, in which improvement is desired. Further, it has also been found that when a photographing unit loaded with a silver halide color light-sensitive material ready for photographing is hermetically packed and stored, fluctuations in sensitivity and fogs are liable to occur.
Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. No. 123348/1991 discloses a silver halide color light-sensitive material containing a fine crystal dispersion of a dye and having a total thickness of coating layers less than 10 .mu.m, Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. No. 130760/1991 discloses a silver halide color light-sensitive material containing a fine crystal dispersion of a dye and having a silver content of 12 g/m.sup.2 or less, and Japanese Pat. O.P.I. Pub. No. 172342/1992 discloses a silver halide color light-sensitive material having a specific photographic sensitivity of 320 or more and a coating thickness of 22 .mu.m or less, but none of them are sufficient in solving the above problems.